creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Table
A Wood Table is a decorative furniture-item the size of one block that can be placed but does not store or display items/blocks like Wall Shelves can. Currently, Wood Tables cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. These items of furniture can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "Q" as the default key). The crafting recipe for Wood Tables has to be unlocked first by: * crafting or finding blocks of Wood Walls (for example in Stone Treasure Chests) To craft 1 Wood Table, you'll need: * 3 Wood Rods made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 1 Twine, made from Vines in a Processor * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Crafting/taking a Wood Table is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting-recipes of Stone Tables, Wood Chairs and Wood Stools. Tables do not have slots that you can fill with items nor can they downsize blocks for display like Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Shelves, Flower Pots or Wood Planters can. However you can put a Placemat or also any placeable block or item onto Wood Tables similar to how you would place them on the ground. Wood Tables can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing R while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will be placed facing the same direction. When turned sideways or upside down, tables can be used as decorative elements in walls or detailed builds, but in this case you cannot put Placemats on them that are often used to lay the table with Food and other objects that cannot be directly placed down, and with objects or blocks that will be reduced in size for display. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Wood Tables that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players or in game-worlds where your permission level is set low. Tables cannot be wired and their permission level cannot be set/changed. Attention: Wood Tables are flammable! When placing Wood Tables close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Tables can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Tables on fire. If Wood Tables start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Tables